


Progeek Smut

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ficlet prompt: Cosima masturbating??? Sry if you don't like it maybe progeek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeek Smut

Muffled moans echoed through the lab.

Cosima lay back on the sofa, right hand down her pants and the other up her shirt, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she played with herself, not noticing the approaching click of high heels on the floor.

"Well, Ms. Niehaus," Rachel said suddenly, standing not more than five feet away from her. "I'm glad to see that you're making such good use of your new lab."

"Fuck!" Cosima scrambled to make herself decent as her boss stepped closer, frantically zipping up her jeans.

"Oh, you misunderstand me," Rachel said, her voice smooth, and almost... seductive. "Please don't stop on my account."

Cosima froze, looking up at Rachel to see if she was kidding. When she saw a completely serious face staring back at her, her heart sped up even faster, a feat that she wouldn't have thought was possible. "Um, maybe I'll just." She went to get up, only to be pushed gently back onto the couch by her imposing double.

"I don't think you understand me," Rachel said. "That wasn't a request. However, if you should require some assistance to resume your actions, I suppose I could be obliged to give you a hand... or two." With that, she leaned over, deftly returning Cosima's jeans to their unzipped status.

Cosima shivered slightly at the sight of Rachel's fingers on her zipper, deciding that if she didn't have a choice, she might as well give the ice queen a show. She wriggled out of her pants so that they were down to her knees, and then did the same with her underwear, before reaching down and gently playing with her clit, the whole time keeping eye contact with Rachel, whose pupils had unconsciously dilated with lust.

Although she knew that she would easily be able to please herself, Rachel's previous words continued to echo in her head, causing her, after a few minutes, to blurt out. "So you said you'd lend me a hand."

Rachel's smile was dangerous, and she knew she was a goner, but this was one type of screwed that she didn't mind being.


End file.
